berriesspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Katamari
This article has been named EPIC by someone in the comments! and they'd be right, Katamari IS epic! Katamari (塊, lit. "Mass" or "Cluster") is a video game franchise developped and published by Namco and created by Keita Takahashi. You need to play this game. Right now. It's on Switch and on Steam you have 0 excuse if you have the money. What do you do in Katamari? You roll things up! Simple concept, but can be tricky when put in practice. You have to know which item you can pick up so you can grow faster to pick up bigger objects! Grow from milimeters to meters in a matter of minutes! Is there lore? Yes! Not a lot, but yes! In Katamari Damacy, your father, the man with the oddly huge bulge, the King of all Cosmos, decides to go apeshit and destroy all the stars in the cosmos. And the moon as well. Why? Why not! And he tasks you, his (probably 6 years old) son, the Prince of All Cosmos, to roll up many katamari that he can use to create stars! You will also be tasked in getting gifts that your dad dropped on earth, and find your many cousins on Earth! It's fun i swear In the second game, you also get cutscenes that shows the life of different characters from the Katamari universe, most notably, the King of all Cosmos. Why should I play it tho?? BECAUSE.... ITS GOOD SHARON!!! FIRST. The Gameplay. It's a game that makes you happy. It's a simple concept, and a game that was made in response to violence in video games being more and more present, and also as a fresh new game to stop the cycle of "making sequels after sequels". Even thought the game became a bit guilty of the same after. It's a simple, addicting gameplay. You keep trying to get bigger, wonder what you'll be able to take in next... Making a katamari is an art... SECOND. The soundtrack. You can't talk Katamari without talking about its glorious soundtrack, especially the one from Damacy. Its amazing soundtrack gives it another layer of "feels good". Listen to LONELY ROLLING STAR to see what i'm talking about. Even the weaker songs in the games are still good! I believe they're almost all songs with lyrics to them as well! So to me, that's an amazing plus! THIRD. Its overall look. These games are 10+ years old, heading for their 20's, and their style never gets old. It's low poly but it's charming. And the character designs... Especially the cosmos family's designs. They're all unique from one another and charming in their own ways. The cousins are crazy adorable and you can't deny you'll want to adopt at least one... FOURTH. Just. Play it it has a FREE DEMO on the Switch PLAY IT, OMG. This article was made by the "Please play katamari im all alone yelling abt it because im having it as a special interest in 2019" gang, which is just me, @GameAndWatch Category:Events